


A Minor Injury

by CrazyMarvelSuperfamily



Series: Tony Stark, Dad at heart [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMarvelSuperfamily/pseuds/CrazyMarvelSuperfamily
Summary: Tony has been Peter's adopted father for a month now. And finally, Peter has been allowed to return to his role as New York's petty crime vigilante





	A Minor Injury

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! I haven't been writing very long, but this is the first work I have from a collection of Irondad fics I have been writing instead of the things I probably need to spend more time on (school pfffffffffft). Anyway, pretty fluffy, Peter is too cute. I'm never sure how to get Tony right - it's hard. He's a lovable ass-hole, but now he's a parent too?! Also, apologies for killing Aunt May. Soreeeeeeeeeeeeee. Also - any mistakes are my own - please correct them. Thank you so much!

It had been about 2 months since the battle with Thanos for the infinity stones. Peter wasn’t really sure what happened at all after he disappeared, he wasn’t sure where he went and he had no idea how he got back. And he wasn’t allowed to ask about it. He had been living at the Tower since then, and if there was one thing that he was not to do, it was to ask about Thanos. He had tried once to ask what had happened when he was gone, but there wasn’t any response. He knew it gave Tony and the others too much anxiety, and that wasn’t something they needed anymore of.

Peter was finally beginning to adjust to his knew life. May was killed in an explosion at the hospital in Queens during the war, and he knew for a fact he would never get over that. He couldn’t forgive himself, he lost her. He should have been there for her. The friendly neighbourhood Spiderman was too busy in space to remember to save his own Aunt, his last remaining family member, and that was something that would haunt him for eternity.

However, he was finally settling in with Tony and the others. he has even started to manage to hold a full conversation with Steve without fanboying too much. That said, he still has all his Avengers underwear, and everyone doubted very much that he would part from his Captain America socks. When he was younger, they were his heroes in their uniforms with their incredible powers and skills at saving the day. Now, they are still his heroes, but for who they are underneath their uniforms. Tony was the best father figure had had ever had, Nat was the most patient listener, and Rhodey made the most delicious pasta bake in the USA. He loved them all so much, and although they would never admit to it, they all loved him just the same. Even Happy...

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was now finally allowed to go back to being Spiderman, not on any big Avengers missions or anything, but Tony did agree that 2 hours of patrol would hardly cause any harm. For the first time in what had felt like a lifetime, Peter felt great. He effortlessly swung from building after building. It had been an hour and, with the help of Karen, had already stopped a mugging, a bank robbing, and a little girl was reunited with her runaway dog. Apart from a small incident with a man and a gun, he was doing great. His leg honestly didn’t hurt that bad, and the wound wasn’t bleeding too much.  
“Peter, you have an incoming call from Mr Stark.” Informed Karen  
“okay… Hey Mr Stark!” Peter cheerfully sang.  
“Hey kiddo, how’s it goin’?”  
“yeah, good Mr Stark, why?”  
“Nothing… just checkin on yah, Karen informed me you suffered an injury, was making sure you were all good.”  
Peter cursed under his breath. Of course Karen informed Tony about the bullet hole. Sure, it was kinda painful, but it was only in his leg, it wasn’t the first time this had happened, and he would be all good by Monday for school, no harm done.  
“it really isn’t as bad as it sounds, Mr Stark…” Peter tried, nervously, “and, like I’ve been shot before, so I’ll be fine, I promis- “  
“YOU WERE SHOT?!” Tony yelled. “why would you not tell me this! Get back to the tower this instant kid. Karen just told me there was a minor injury to your leg. IN WHAT WORLD is a BULLET HOLE a MINOR injury” The nervous panic in Tony’s voice almost frightened Peter.  
“I’m sorry Mr Stark, I just didn’t want to bother you, I know you’re busy, and honestly I’m fine. I just wanted to go-“  
“Save your breath kid, just get back here. PRONTO”

About 2 minutes later, Peter arrived at the Avengers tower again. He swung down to the ground to meet an extremely anxious Tony waiting by the door. He was standing impatiently, talking on the phone to someone, probably the medical team about Peter’s injury. And asking them to set some things up and start prepping.  
“h-hey Mr Stark.” Peter said, trying to hide his wince as he landed on both feet. He tried to show he was completely fine – bearing weight on both of his legs.  
“Oh no, kid. You don’t get to ‘hey Mr Stark’ me right now.” He said. “sit.” He commanded gesturing to the wheel chair next to him.  
“Mr Stark, please, I can-“  
“no. Sit.” He repeated.  
This time, Peter obeyed. Letting Tony push him into the elevator, going straight to the medi-bay. “you know, it really isn’t this bad. I’m like completely totally fine. Like, I was doing super good you know. The friendly-neighbourhood-spiderman is back fighting crimes, honestly, a bullet wound has only stopped me once, and that time it was into my stomach, not my leg Mr Stark.”  
“kid. I said already, can it. I don’t care if the friendly-neighbourhood-spiderman is back stopping crimes. Not if you’re going to get shot and not tell me. This is your first time back out on the streets. We agreed that you would let me know if anything happens to you. I have to be responsible for you now, and if you’re not going to talk to me or let me help you, you will not be going out AGAIN.” He shouted a bit too aggressively. Peter sunk into the chair, not talking anymore. _Great. Now, I’ve upset the kid too. I’m not cut out for parenting at all._ Tony thought, letting out a small sigh.

They exited the Elevator, where a team of Tony's doctors were waiting, a spread of medical equipment laid out on a sterile table. Peter shifted nervously. He really wasn’t a fan of hospitals, he’d lost way too many people in them. right now, he just wanted Tony to be there for him, but he’d upset him too.  
“Okay Peter, really sorry, but the medical team is gonna have to get that bullet out of your leg. Up on the table please.” A tall doctor spoke firmly to him, but her voice was calm, Peter appreciated that. She knew what she was doing, and _Peter was fine. He was fine_. He knew nothing was going to go badly, but anxiety still started to creep into his mind. Memories of all the people he loved lying on the cold tables, unable to be saved, he didn’t want to be next, he didn’t want to go.  
Thoughts sent his head spinning and he stared blankly, trying to breathe… he was fine.  
“Hey, Peter, I really need to get you onto the table – your enhanced healing means the wound will close up soon and we need to get that bullet out.” the doctor lady was still there and still calm, but this time, it made no difference to Peter. His eyes started to water, so he tried to hide is face from the others.  
“Mr… Mr Stark, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you – I just didn’t want you to worry about me. But now I’m hurt and-and I’m in hospital and I don’t want to be operated on. Too many people I love enter the hospital doors and never walk out again. I don’t want to go…”  
“woah woah woah, Underoos. Chill. You’re going to be fine. Nobody is going to leave you here. You just told me it was ‘just a bullet’ and that ‘you’re fine’ okay? I’m right here for you. And I’m sorry for shouting at you earlier.” Tony placed a hand on Peter’s cheek and wiped away the little tear that was falling down the side of his face. He helped Peter onto the bed and carded through his hair gently. Peter sobbed a little, but Tony hugged him tight, gesturing a thanks to Bruce and saying that he could leave. Peter clung to Tony, making it slightly hard for him to move (he was used to Peter’s clinginess by then, so it wasn’t too awkward), but Tony moved him around to grab a syringe. He efficiently injected Peter with some blue liquid anaesthetic and his grip loosened as he lost consciousness. With Peter still and calm, Tony signalled for the medics, who moved round to work on his leg. There was a hole in his suit, and blood stained the suit around where his leg was shot. At a first glance, it was messy, but the kid was right, it wasn’t too bad, and he’d faced worse before.

Peter awoke about an hour later, to find Tony sitting by the side of his bed, waiting. He was no longer in the medi-bay, but in his own room at the tower, in a comfy pair of jogging bottoms. The walls were all covered in posters from Star Wars, and the lego set he and Ned were working on was still in a messy heap on the floor. All of his senses were oddly muted, but Peter relaxed after realising he was in his own room.  
“Hey Underoos – you’re all patched up now, how are you feeling?”  
“alright,” He mumbled groggily, making an effort to sit up a bit “you?”  
“I’m good thanks, better knowing that you’re all safe here.” Tony smiled wearily. "You are making me go grey."  
“Mr Stark, ’m sorry I got hurt. And ‘m sorry I didn’ tell you. I was just so happy to be back out again…” Peter mumbled something and trailed off.  
“Hey now Underoos, stop with the apologising.” Tony fluffed up Peter’s curls and smiled fondly at him. “also, for the millionth time, just call me Tony!”  
“alright Tony,” Peter mumbled leaning into the touch as Tony cupped the boy’s cheek. He drifted back into sleep.


End file.
